


I told you.

by LovelyAshleyMurray



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAshleyMurray/pseuds/LovelyAshleyMurray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "I never told you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mick, its garbage day,” I repeated for the fifth time just in case. He was standing in front of the stove flipping a pancake.

“Mick, its garbage day,” he mocked.   
“Just shut up and eat your breakfast will ya?” He handed me my plate and kissed my forehead. “Babe, I got it. Take the garbage out.”

“Says the person who forgot the last three weeks…” I mumbled between bites.

“Debbie reminded me before the prick left! It’s fine!” He argued. I set my fork down and leaned with my elbows on the table.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” I smiled. He leaned over and kissed me.

“I’m always right,” he teased. “Now go. You can’t be late.” He took my plate and rinsed it in the sink.

“Yes sir,” I winked. He walked me to the door and opened it for me.

“Bye babe, love you,” he said with his hand on the small of my back. I leaned in for a kiss.

“Ew get a room,” we heard from across the street. His eyes met mine and he winked, knowing what I was thinking. He grabbed my neck and pulled me towards him, kissing me as dramatically as possible.

“Oh my god,” Debbie groaned as her, Liam, and Carl walked Waverly to the bus.

“Have fun at school guys, love you!” I yelled after them.

“Good luck at your new job,” Carl yelled back. Mickey smiled down at me.

“You will do amazing, I know it. Now go,” he ordered. He watched me go until I turned the corner.  
_______________________________

“Kev, we need more vodka,” I yelled down the bar. He didn’t look away from the game on the big screen, just pointed to the supply closet. “Don’t worry boss, I’ll get it,” I mumbled. I walked out of the closet with three bottles and Mandy was sitting at the bar.

“Can you fill this with warm water?” she asked, handing me a bottle.

“Mandy, how many times have I told you? No babies in the bar!” Kev yelled.

“Uh huh,” she yelled back. I filled the bottle and handed it to her.

“How’s Oliver?” I asked. “Still colicky?” She shook her head.

“No, as long as Lip’s around he’s fine. But when he goes to work its hell,” she wiped a stray hair off her forehead. She was defiantly rocking the mom look. Sweats, t-shirt with who knows what kind of stains on it, and her hair in what looks like it was supposed to be a bun. “It’s annoying, why do both my kids hate me?”

“Mands, you know that’s not true. Everyone loves Lip. I still don’t know why, but it’s true.” She nodded and re-positioned the baby.

“You’re right. Okay, I’m running to the store. Need anything?” she asked, standing up and putting Oliver back into the stroller. I reached into my pocket and handed her a list. “I think I need to stop offering,” she mumbled as she read through the list. “Ugh, fine. Ill drop it off on the way home. Oh, and don’t forget dinner tonight at Fiona’s. Kev, don’t forget! Dinner!” she yelled to him before leaving the bar. This ought to be good. Family dinner.  
________________________________

“Okay, tell me everything,” I said as soon as he sat down. I scooted next to him and put my arm around him.

“Okay, so I show up fifteen minutes early and I have to wait with all these other interns. Nobody was talking, just staring at each other. And then the big boss comes out, looks at us all for I swear five minutes, then points to three people. Guess who one of the three people was,” his giant smile made it obvious it was him so I just laughed and told him to keep going. “Okay okay, so then we followed him to his giant office that had a view of the whole city and he gave us each a job. I had to sit in on a meeting and write down everything anybody said. The meeting was two hours long,” he said with wide eyes. “But I didn’t miss a word so at the end of the day he said to meet him at his office first thing tomorrow morning,” he said with a smile.

“Holy shit, I am so proud of you! So you think you’ll get the job?” I asked.

“I don’t know, I hope! Five people were told not to come back today so it’s between me and three others.”

“I know you’ll get it,” I reassured him. He leaned over and kissed me.

“Thanks babe. I’m gonna get dressed for dinner,” he said as he headed upstairs. Twenty minutes later and we were crossing the street.

“Hey,” Lip greeted as he walked out of his house next door to Fiona’s and diagonal from ours. Mandy and Waverly followed behind him and he held Oliver.

“Hey, how was work?” he asked his brother.

“Eh, alright. You?” As we headed inside Ian told Lip the shortened version of his day.

“Hey guys,” Fiona greeted from the kitchen. She was sitting at the head of the table. Her hair swept away from her face and her hand on her giant pregnant belly. “Jimmy is getting the kids then we can eat.” As Jimmy and the kids came downstairs, Kev, V and their three kids came in.

“Let’s eat,” I said as soon as we all sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s happening again. The shaking, sweating, yelling in his sleep. “No,” he yelled once. “Please stop!” He yelled again.

"Ian, baby, look at me. You’re home, okay? You’re okay," I said softly as I brushed his wet hair off his forehead. His eyes opened slowly, tears falling. He sat up quickly, catching his breath.

"Shit, Mick I’m sorry. I thought I was done with the nightmares," he said with his head in his hands.

"Don’t apologize. It’s okay," I told him. He hated bringing back the memories of what we did.

"It’s been three weeks. I thought they were gone," he mumbled through his hands. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him towards me so his head was resting on my shoulder.

"They will go away soon. I promise," I rocked him back and forth, brushing my hand through his hair until he fell asleep again.

________________________________

"Uncle Ian, can I watch tv?" Waverly asked. I nodded, not really hearing the question. My eyes skimmed the article on the computer, "PTSD and nightmares".

"Disney channel only Waves," Mickey ordered as he came into the living room. "Here babe, time for your pills." He set down the stupid orange bottle I dread seeing everyday.

"Mick, I think I’m okay today. Really! I feel fine-" by the look on his face I knew it wasn’t going to work. I took the pill.

"Thank you," he kissed my forehead and went back to the kitchen. Waverly came over and sat on my lap.

"Are we still going to the park today?" She asked. I picked her up and set her back on the floor, standing up and slamming the laptop shut.

"Ask Uncle Mickey. I’m going to bed," I grumbled.

"But-" Waverly started. Mickey walked out of the kitchen.

"It’s okay Wavy, Uncle Ian’s really tired he’s gonna take a nap. When your brother wakes up I’ll take you to the park. Okay?" I didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, I walked into the room, shut the door, and fell onto the bed.   
________________________________

To: Fiona, Mandy, Lip, Debs, Carl, Jimmy, V, Kev  
Text: Bad day.   
________________________________

"Hi this is Mickey Milkovich, I’m Ian’s husband. Yeah, he uh has the stomach flu or something so he can’t come in," I lied horribly. After five minutes of having the old receptionist tell me how to cure the stomach flu I was finally able to hang up.

"So what happened?" Fiona asked. I shrugged.

"Just a bad day," I lied again. Fiona and Lip gave each other a look then Lip leaned towards me.

"Listen man, I know you wanna protect him. But if there’s something bothering him we need to know," he tried.

"The doctor said some days would just be bad, maybe it’s just one of those," I tried. They looked skeptical but nodded.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Fiona asked.

"I’ll go," Lip said, passing the baby to Mandy and going upstairs.

"This isn’t going to work. It never does," I paced back and forth.

"Mick, it’s worth a shot. It’s okay," Mandy said.

"No, he just wants to be alone. I’ll check on him," I told them.

"We told you Mickey, he needs all of us," Fiona warned.

"I need a smoke," I mumbled, going outside. I don’t know how I ended up at the alibi. I don’t know how I ordered a drink. I don’t know how I had ten drinks. I don’t know how I ruined five years of being sober.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mickey?" A tall blurry figure said. "Are you drunk? What are you doing?" Annoying and asking too many questions? Defiently Kev.

"Fuck off man. Why are you yelling?" I grumbled. Kev grabbed me by the sweatshirt and yanked me up.

"Ian’s asking for you. If he realizes you’re drunk it’s gonna fuck everything up. Come on," he was pulling me through the alibi, down the street, and up the stairs to my house.

"Is he drunk?" I heard Lip ask. Kev shushed him in response.

"Debs, it’s Mickeys turn. Good job," he told her as she left the room. As he pushed me in he whispered "don’t fuck it up".

"Baby," I tried to say like I wasn’t seeing stars. Ian mumbled into the bed. "Come on baby, talk to me." I stumbled over my feet and landed hard on the bed.

"Did you just fall?" Ian asked after a few seconds.

"Uh, no?" I lied. He turned so he was facing me.

"You smell like alcohol," he said blankly, like he didn’t even mean to say it.

"I was working at the alibi. Fight broke out and knocked over a few bottles," I told him. He stared at me for a few seconds then nodded.

"Okay. Will you lay with me for a little?" He didn’t wait for an answer, he knew the answer. He put his head on my chest and stroked my face.

_________________________________

"Can I help you?" I answered the door to what looked like a prostitute dressed as a lawyer.

"I’m Kimberly, I work with Ian. Mr. Douglas told me to come check on him, it’s been a few days." She was looking past me as if I was holding him captive. Bitch.

"Yeah, he’s sick." I told her. She reached into her purse and brought out a Tupperware filled with brown mush.

"I brought him soup," she said in her high pitched preppy voice. These are the types of girls Mandy would beat up in high school.

"Cool thanks-" I tried to reach for it but she yanked it back.

"Id like to give it to him myself," her smile faltered for a quick second but quickly recovered.

"Listen, I don’t know who the fu-" I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Kimmy! Hi! I see you’ve met my husband?" Ian was giving me the look which means he had clearly been listening.

"This is your husband?" She asked, looking me up and down. Ian’s arm automatically went around my waist.

"Yep," he smiled proudly. "I was just about to call Mr. Douglas that I’ll be able to come back tomorrow. I’m feeling much better." She looked at us like we were crazy.

"Okay…..oh! Here, I made you soup," she practically threw it in his hand before running down the steps.

"Thanks Kimmy! See you tomorrow," Ian yelled after her.

"Tood-a-loo Kimmy!" I mocked. I grabbed the soup from Ian’s hand and threw it in the garbage.

"Ignore her she’s a bitch," he tried to calm me down.

"I don’t care what that preppy cunt thinks. How are you? Are you really feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I’m much better. How are you?" He asked, concern all over his face.

"Me? I’m fine, why?" I tried to fake innocence.

"Do you need to go back to the meetings?" He asked in his "scared to cross the line" voice.

"No," I answered strictly. "I’m okay. It was just a bad day."  
_______________________________

"Just answer the damn question Kev," I whined, sick of hearing some story about some homeless guy he saw shitting on the street.

"Ian, I told you. He just came in and had a beer or two," he said as he poured a drink for Frank.

"You talking about that hubby of yours? Oh god no. He was so wasted he was licking the counter," he laughed.

"Why would he lick the counter?" Kev asked.

"I dared him to," Frank said like it was obvious.   
________________________________

"Hey babe, dinners almost ready," Mickey said without turning around. He was running around the kitchen grabbing things for the table.

"Mick," I said quietly. He turned around, his smile instantly falling when he saw who was standing next to me.

"No. No, I’m not going," he yelled. Before we could even move he was running out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the door open around three in the morning. He knew I would wait up for him so he didn’t bother being quiet.

"Welcome back," I said when he came in the room. He was looking around as if someone was gonna tackle him any second.

"Where is he?" He asked. I shrugged. "Don’t you fucking lie to me." He started to pace. "I can’t believe you brought him here. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Right after he said it he knew he shouldn’t have. "Ian-" he started to apologize.

"You can sleep on the couch," I told him before turning over and laying down. I heard him mumble under his breath the whole way down.

"I love you!" He yelled grumpily up the stairs.

"Mhmm," I responded.   
_________________________________

"Ian." I was nudged awake. Mickey was holding a tray with my favorite breakfast on it. Eggs, sausage, toast, and a big cup of coffee. I sat up and he put it on my lap.

"Are you done being a dick?" I asked. He nodded. "Fine, you can sit." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where is he?" He asked, staring at the ground.

"Stayed with Mandy and Lip," I told him. "He’s coming over at noon to talk to you."

"Okay," he said.

_______________________________

"Just listen to what he has to say, okay? Okay I love you. I’ll be home at 5," Ian rambled as he left for work. As soon as the door closed I lit a cigarette.

"I thought you quit," another voice said from the back door. After nearly pissing my pants I put the cigarette out.

"If Ian asks I did," I said. He came over with his arms outstretched.

"Hug for your little brother?" Iggy smiled. After a quick awkward hug I sat on the couch.

"Get this over with Ig. I got shit to do," I lied. He sat on the couch across from me.

"Ian says you’ve been drinking again," he started.

"I drank once. That’s it. I’m fine." He raised his eyebrows, making that annoying face he knows I hate.

"That’s how it always starts," he replied. "I think you should come back and-" I stood up and pointed my finger at him.

"Fuck you! I’m not going back there! That place almost got Ian killed!" I was pacing again, something I learned there.

"You going to rehab had nothing to do with Ian being in the hospital," he tried to reason.

"I wasn’t there for him! That’s why he-" I couldn’t say it. "That’s why he did what he did."

"But now he has everyone else. I talked to Mands and Lip, they said they would take over for a few months. And you know the kids and Fiona would help too," he watched me pace.

"Leave," I stopped pacing. Iggy was about to argue, so I did the only thing I could think of. I reached into the end table and pulled out my gun, pointing it at him.

"Jesus Mick!" He yelled.

"Go! Now!" I yelled back. He slowly backed up until he reached the door.

"I’m going back this afternoon. If you change your mind you know where to find me," he said before leaving.   
________________________________

“MICKEY!” I yelled. He was making dinner in the kitchen.

"Can we skip this lecture? Just forget about it?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Oh yeah," I faked. "Sure. We’ll just forget the fact that you pulled a gun on your brother who was trying to save you from turning into your damn dad. Let’s just forget that."

"I can’t leave you again," he said quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"Is that what this is about? Jesus Mick I’m fine! You need help," I tried. He turned to me, grabbing both sides of my face.

"I almost lost you, again. That will never happen again. EVER. I’m not going, and that’s final. Got it?" He was looking straight into my eyes. I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Good. Now sit down, I made your favorite," he turned back to the stove. I sat down, slowly tracing over the scar on my wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey it’s Ig, now that you can’t pull a gun on me I figured I’d try again. What Ian did, what he went through, had nothing to do with you leaving. He wanted you to get help, he still does. Just call me back, okay?” I ended the annoying message and went back to feeding Oliver some gross green mush Mandy insisted was baby food.  
“Just gonna ignore him?” Ian said from the bottom of the stairs, his hair ruffled from another horrible night of sleep, or lack of.  
“That’s the plan,” I snipped. He moped into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, then joined us at the table.  
“He taking the food better than before?” Ian asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips.  
“You know I’m glad you all found that so hilarious, but if it was you that got mushy pees thrown at you a dozen times, I don’t think you’d be smirking,” Mickey said.  
“Your right baby, I’m sorry,” Ian tried to hide the smirk, failing miserably. “But I was thinking, what if we both went to Iggy’s place? My therapist said a getaway would help and-“he was cut off.  
“I’m not going. You’re not going. That place is for people like the losers at the alibi, not like you and me,” I said strictly. Ian nodded once and went back upstairs.   
_________________________________

“He won’t even talk about it,” I told him. “I told you there’s no point.” Iggy groaned over the phone.  
“If anyone can get him help it’s you. And like I said, there’s plenty of room for you and our counselors can help with the cu-“  
“Okay,” I cut him off. “I’ll try again tonight.” I pushed the End button right as Mickey walked in the door.  
“Who was that?” he asked, plopping down on the bed.  
“Olly sleeping?” I asked.  
“Yeah, now tell me who that was,” he said, enunciating the words.  
“Chill, it was Mand’s. She was checking on Olly,” I lied smoothly.  
“C’mere,” he mumbled, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me on top of him, my legs wrapping around his waist. “I miss you,” he whispered as I kissed his neck.  
“What do you mean? I’m right here,” I kissed his lips.  
“Were not us,” he pulled away. “Ever since I went away we haven’t been us.” I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.   
"I know things have been weird, but no matter what were still us."  
"Promise?" He asked.   
"Promise," I put my forehead against his.   
________________________________

"You want me to what?" Mickey tried hard not to yell.   
"Oh don't even start with that tone, you were drinking as a newborn. I just need a six pack to bring to Holly's party or I'll look like a loser," Debbie pleaded.   
"Ian would kill me," I tried to reason. She folded her arms and gave me the sad puppy dog eyes she knew I couldn't resist. "Fine, stay here. I'll walk to the Kash and Grab."  
_____________________________  
"Is this it Mr. Sober?" Linda snickered. I flipped her off and walked out.   
___________________________  
"You drink one," I told Debbie as I handed her the bag. She nodded and shoved it in a duffel bag.   
"Thanks Mick," she smiled and hugged me.  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm denying it if your siblings find out," I warned. She walked down the street in her too mini skirt and her shirt that showed a strip of her stomach. Clearly Fiona didn't see her leave the house.  
_________________________  
"Honey I'm home!" Ian joked as he walked in with a grocery bag.   
"Hey babe," I kissed him. "What's in the bag?" I tried to peek. He held it in the air above my head so I couldn't see.   
"Sorry shorty, it's a bit out of your reach isn't it?" He teased as he walked upstairs.   
"Asshole," I muttered.   
__________________________  
"Are you serious?" I laughed. He nodded.   
"We never got to try them out, and I decided I want to." He held up the big beads.   
"Fuck yes," I tackled him onto the bed, biting his neck and grabbing the beads. "You first," I flipped him around and grabbed at his waist.  
*Ring ring ring ring*  
"Ignore it," I told him. He looked at his phone.   
"It's Debs, just one sec." I watched his face turn white before throwing his jeans on and running out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alcohol poisoning?" Fiona yelled at the doctor. "There has to be some kind of mistake, she knows not to drink. How did she even get the alcohol?" Fiona was looking around like a crazy woman at all of us standing around her.   
"Maybe she got it from her house?" The doctor tried.  
"We don't keep alcohol in the house anymore," Fiona snapped. "Holly!" She yelled when she saw the blonde teenager in the hallway. "Get your skanky little ass over here now!" Holly walked over slowly, the fear clear in her face. Or was she just wasted? Probably both.   
"Where did Debbie get the alcohol?" she tried to keep her voice level. Holly's eyes skimmed the crowd behind Fiona, then pointed to a single person.   
"Mickey," she said.   
_______________________________

"She's lying," Ian insisted, his hand grabbing mine.   
"Mick, she's lying right?" Mandy asked quietly next to me.   
"I just got her a six pack! I told her to only drink one!" I stuttered. Ian's hand dropped mine. Suddenly everything went black.   
_______________________________  
*Two days later*  
"Please talk to me!" A bruised Mickey repeated for the hundredth time.   
"I'm trying to get ready for work," I kept my voice even. He dropped onto the bed and put his hands over his eyes.   
"I know I fucked up," he mumbled through his hands. "And you know what?" He shot up. "I think I paid enough," he yelled pointing at his face. Still puffy and now even more black and blue.  
"Your lucky it was Lip who hit you, if it was me it would've been worse," I spat.  
"Is that what you want?" He yelled, storming over to me. "Then hit me!"  
_____________________________

"How's the hand baby?" I asked with Olly on my hip.  
"I'm fine. He's lucky I only hit him once," he said.   
"I know. But at least Debbie's okay! And she didn't even drink the beer. It was from Holly's parents stash," I tried to reason.   
"You don't really think that makes this better do you?" He raised his voice and Olly started crying.   
"Great, thank you Lip." I stormed off to comfort the baby.  
_______________________________

"Holy shit Ian! What happened to your hand?" My always annoying and nosey coworker Julie asked.   
"Punched my husband." I kept walking until I reached my bosses office.   
"Peg, cancel my meetings," Mr.Douglas ordered into the intercom. I sat down in my usual chair and lit a cigarette.   
"Am I supposed to pretend I don't see the bloody knuckles?" He lit his own cigarette.   
"Yup," I mumbled. He left his desk and sat on the chair next to mine.   
"You know you can talk to me," he said soothingly. So I talked.   
___________________________

"Jesus, did that get worse?" Kev stared as I walked into the alibi.   
"Shot," I grunted as I sat on the barstool.   
"Haha, funny." Kev went to mop up some puke so I grabbed a bottle of vodka and headed into the alleyway.  
______________________________

Jimmy and I finally got everyone to sleep and was making out on the living room couch.   
"Did you hear that?" I broke away from Jimmy's lips.   
"Someone probably got shot, who cares?" He led my face back to his. A few minutes later I heard it again.   
"Jimmy I'm serious! Go check outside," I pointed towards the door. Jimmy gave me a "you've got to be kidding me" look but did as he was told.   
"Shit," he muttered before running outside.


	7. Chapter 7

I followed Jimmy outside and across the street. "Mickey?" Jimmy was shaking an unconscious blob on the sidewalk.   
"Kev!" I yelled across the street. Within seconds Kev and V had their heads sticking out their bedroom window.   
"We just got the babies to sleep, what now?" He whined.   
"Mickeys drunk. Can't get him inside by myself," Jimmy grunted while trying to drag him.   
"I'll call Ian," I said once they were carrying him inside.   
____________________________  
"What's up Fi?" I answered on the third ring.   
"Mickeys drunk and passed out. We just carried him inside," she blurted as if she was scared to tell me.  
"Shit. I'm on my way," I hung up. Mr. Douglas, I mean john which he insists I call him after hours, stood up and grabbed his keys.   
"What's wrong? I'll drive," he offered. I explained as we walked to the parking garage.  
__________________________  
"Fuck off," I mumbled to whoever was touching me.   
"I'm getting the blood off your face, stop whining," Mandy continued. I opened my eyes to see Mandy, Lip, Fiona, and Jimmy staring at me. I grabbed the wet washcloth from Mandy and threw it across the room.  
"Get the fuck out of here," I yelled to all of them. Lip moved Mandy back protectively. "Oh yeah asshole, cause I'm the one who goes around hitting people."   
"What the fuck were you thinking? Are you trying to kill Ian?" Lip spat with obvious hate.   
"Ha, that's a good one. Me trying to kill him? I'm not the one screwing my boss," I yelled just in time for Ian to walk in, followed by his boss.  
______________________________  
Within seconds of walking into the room Mickey was drunkenly trying to attack John. Jimmy and Lip held him back easily.   
"What the hell are you talking about Mickey?" I yelled as I grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down.   
"I saw you! I went to see you, to apologize. But no, I see you in this old bastards arms!" He tried lunging again.   
"Okay, maybe you should go," Jimmy said to John.   
"Uh, yeah. That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you on Monday Ian," he backed away slowly. We waited until Mickeys threats died down before even trying to talk.   
"What do you want us to do?" Lip asked me as Mickey sat on the bed exhausted from all the yelling.   
"Let me talk to him. Thanks for getting him in safe, but you can go home. It's okay," I assured them.   
____________________________

Finally everyone was gone. I could finally hear myself think. Ian closed the door after them then turned to me, his arms folded.   
"Don't act like your mad at me!" I yelled, already getting riled up again.   
"Do you realize how stupid your being?" He practically whispered. I was so shocked at his tone I sat back down. "His wife just left him. I was consoling him. He cried for hours. That's what you saw. Me comforting a friend." He stared at me while that sunk in.   
"Shit," I tried to stand up but my body swayed to the side, making me topple onto the bed awkwardly. "Ian, baby, I'm sorry. I thought-" but he wasn't there. He was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you seen Ian?" I asked Fiona over the phone. She made up some lame excuse and hung up, just like everyone else. I walked to the alibi and the Kash and grab, he wasn't there. His phone went straight to voicemail and he didn't answer my texts. I waited until Fiona left for work before I went to the house. The kids were having their usual lazy Sunday and watching tv in the living room.   
"Hey guys," I greeted awkwardly as they stared at me.   
"Is this where you pass out beers?" Lip joked as he walked into the living room, Olly in his arms and Wavy clinging to his leg.   
"Yeah, something like that." I muttered. He put the baby in the play pen and told Waves to watch tv with Debbie, then made his way to me.   
"Ian wants nothing to do with you. Nobody's gonna tell you where he is," he said quietly with a smirk.   
"He's my husband. I have the right to know where he is," I said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm. Lip just scoffed then joined the kids, leaving me standing alone.   
I stormed out of the house, slamming the door. Fine, if Lip wants to be a dick so will I. I made sure he wasn't looking out the window and opened his front door.   
"Mickey!" Mandy yelled. I walked past her to check the house. I knew she was following me and yelling something but I could only focus on finding Ian. Just when I gave up I heard the familiar sound of Ian singing "all about that bass" in the shower.  
"Just let him cool off Mick, please," Mandy begged. I pushed past her and ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. I pulled open the curtain, scaring the hell out of Ian.   
"Christ Mickey! Are you trying to kill me?" He snapped while grabbing a towel and tying it around his waist.   
"No Ian I'm trying to talk to you! I just spent all morning searching the damn neighborhood and you were across the street. You can't just leave me like that," my voice wavered.   
"I'm not coming home until you go see Iggy," he said sharply, not meeting my eyes.  
"You can't do that," I gasped, taking a step back.   
"Bye Mick," he whispered, a tear running down his face before he stormed out of the bathroom.


End file.
